Bodies and Words
by blowstoyourmind
Summary: What happens when Lily gives Snape a chance?  Takes place in the Marauders 5th year.  One shot, Prelude to an upcoming story


Lily Evans sat in the dark dungeons of Professor Slughorns classroom. Severus Snape shot her glances out of the corner of his eye anytime he had the chance. He had finally worked up the courage, it was going to happen today, he was going to do it. The bell rung and the class was dismissed. Severus stayed back as Lily packed up her books. Her long red hair captivated him as he stared at her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi Sev," she said and winked at him. He felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Hi Lily," he muttered as he stared down at his shoes. He walked over to her and looked up at her. "Seeing as, uh, the next Hogsmeade visit is tomorrow I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to go with me." He bit his lip and thought to himself, _"I sounded like that Potter git."_

He opened his mouth to say something but before he could she replied, "I'd love to." She smiled brightly at her and he gave a small grin back. She headed out of the room and Severus punched the air in celebration. As he walked out the door of the classroom he tripped on a certain James Potters' foot.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Looks like Snivelus has a date with my girl tomorrow." Sirius was standing on the other side of the doorway and gave a snicker.

"Leave me alone Potter," Severus replied. "And she's not your girl. In fact, she loathes you to the deepest valve in her heart."

James was taken aback at this and snapped back, "SHE DOES NOT!"

"You're pathetic Potter," Severus said as he strolled off.

* * *

The next day Severus waited outside for Lily in great excitement, so much in fact, he was unable to keep himself still. Lily strode up to him and said, "Hi," in a happy, excited tone. "Lets go!" Severus nodded and strode off towards Hogsmeade with her. His head was buzzing with wonderful thoughts. Halfway there she took hold of his hand as dark clouds began to form overhead. She smiled at him and he returned with the same gesture. Inside his head he was screaming at himself to tell her he loved her but he couldn't muster the strength to.

Later that afternoon a cold rain began to fall. Heavy droplets of water descended through the atmosphere and splashed against their clothes. A loud crash came from overhead and a white light filled up the sky. The two ran to the nearest building which was the Hogs Head. The two sat down in a booth and talked back and forth until it grew to be night. They then returned back to the castle. Learning that they had missed dinner they returned to their separate common rooms and reminisced of the day that had passed.

Lily lied on her bed in her dormitory staring at the ceiling smiling. _"He's so much nicer than James,_" she thought. She stared at the ceiling for several hours until her eyes closed.

The next day Lily woke up and walked down to the common room, the sun was still not yet up, but was surely close to getting there. She sat in a chair next to the extinguished fire and sighed. She wondered why so many people scoffed at her for protecting Severus and befriending him. He was nice, he just looked shabby, he was brilliant.

Several weeks passed and it became winter. Christmas was approaching soon and Lily would be staying behind, she just hoped James wouldn't find out and stay behind so he could try to make another move on her. She was fed up with that boy and everything he stood for, but his friend Remus was certainly nice. "Hello Lily," said a voice from behind her.

"Oh hi Remus," she replied as a scrawny, pale faced boy walked through the portrait hole. "James and Sirius aren't with you are they?"

"No," he replied. "I don't even know where they are." He bit his lip slightly.

"Well what were you doing out?" she asked.

"Oh I was, uh, star gazing before the sun came up."

"Really? What did you see?"

"Oh they were quite beautiful. I saw the, uh, big dipper, and Orion."

"Well that sounds quite fun. I bet the moon looked pretty, it being a full moon of course."

"Oh it was quite full alright." He gave a nervous laugh and headed upstairs to the dormitories. The sun was right on the edge of the mountains now. Lily got up and headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

The next few days were filled with packing for most students, and Lily was relieved when she heard James and the rest of his friends were leaving for Christmas. She thought to herself,_ "That's the best Christmas present ever not having that insufferable Potter boy and his friends here."_ On the 20th of December the students left for home leaving only a few back at Hogwarts. Lily had the common room all to herself seeing that everyone in Gryffindor had left. _"Maybe one of these nights I can have Severus up here and we can talk,"_ she thought.

After lunch she set off to find him, finally finding him in the library, working hard on what looked like some plan or something. "Hey Sev," she said as she sat down and smiled.

"Hi Lily," he replied as he looked up from his parchment. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come up to the Gryffindor common room tonight seeing as everyone left," she said. "So we can talk and stuff." Severus rolled up his parchment and smiled.

"I'd love to," he said excitedly. "Wait, Potter won't be there will he?"

"No Sev," she laughed. "They left, they all left. No one but me will even be there. Come up at Eight O'Clock and I'll let you in, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Great!"

So the day passed and Eight O'Clock came and Severus sprinted up to the Gryffindor common room. He waited impatiently outside for Lily to let him in. Seconds later the portrait of the fat lady opened up and Lily's head stuck out. "Come on in," she said motioning him to come in with he hand. Severus stepped through the portrait hole and looked around at the common room and stared in amazment.

"It's so nice," he said. Lily giggled softly and smiled.

"It's okay," she replied.

So the two talked through the night until Two in the morning. Severus looking down at his watch noticed this and hit his forehead. "I better get going," he said. Lily frowned a little bit nodded her head softly.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But you'll be back tomorrow night right?" Severus grinned wide and nodded.

"Of course I will," he replied. He set off out of the common room dashing back to the Slytherin common room.

For the next few nights they continued this ritual until eventually he'd come up in the morning and they'd talk all day about anything and everything. On the 28th they finally ran out of things to talk about. Severus' watch read 3:25 P.M. and the two sat in awkward silence for about five minutes until Lily got up and tackled Severus knocking his chair onto the floor.

She groped at his body and put her lips on his as she felt up his shirt. _"Oh my god,"_ Severus thought. He ran his hand up her side and rested it on her shoulder. She undid his pants and reached her hand into there and started to rub his cock. He hadn't felt it like this before, it had never been that good. She moved down and put her mouth at level with it and stuck it in her mouth. He moaned quietly at how good this felt. She eventually got him naked while at the same time undressed herself.

_"Holy shit she's got huge breasts,"_ he thought. She pushed him down on the floor and she slid his cock up into her pussy as she straddled him. She bounced up and down on him moaning as she did so feeling him go deeper and deeper into her. Eventually she rolled off and pulled him on top of her and helped him insert himself into her. As he thrusted she felt wave after wave of pleasure pass throughout her body.

She moaned and put her hand onto his back and pulled him closer. He gave a hard thrust and she felt a warm liquid rush out of him and into her. She moaned as this happened, and he collapsed on top of her. She pushed him out of her and he flopped over onto the floor beside her. He staggered up, and panted, "I should get going." Lily felt guilty that she made him nervous.

"No, please, I'm sorry Sev," she said. "Please don't leave." Severus flicked his wand and his clothes appeared back on his body and he was walking out of the room but staring at Lily at the same time. "PLEASE, SEV! I'M SORRY!" He closed the portrait hole behind him, and ran back to the Slytherin common room. He had had sex with Lily Evans, he shook his head in disbelief.

Lily lied on the floor of the Gryffindor common room curled up into the fetal position crying. "I blew it," she sobbed. "I really loved Sev, and I went and blew it. Why did I have to do that?" She took her wand out, and she muttered something. A hot burning 'X' scorched her back. She cried out in pain, but she did it again. The X grew bigger and brighter, she yelped in pain again. She did this for the next hour until she passed out from the pain.

She woke up two days later still naked on the floor. She got up and dressed herself. She went downstairs in time for dinner and ate as much as she possibly could. She looked for Severus but he was nowhere to be seen. She spent the remainder of the holiday in the dungeons making potions for practice while Professor Slughorn said things like, "Amazing," or, "Incredible."

Everyday the X on her back grew bigger and darker for some mysterious reason. She had no idea why this was happening or what caused it. It could've been something to do with the spell, but she highly doubted that. It had to be something with the nature in which the spell was cast. Maybe it was the fact it was cast when she was angry at herself for blowing it with Severus.

The rest of the year passed with her never talking to him, but after the Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL she stood up for him one last time.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Harry yelled sitting up straight in a cold sweat.

"Whats the matter sweetie?" Ginny asked.

"I just had a dream where my mom had sex with Snape," he replied

"Well that's disturbing," Ginny added. Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead and he lied back down and fell asleep again.

* * *

**A/N:** I just had to put in that last part, i was begging myself to put it in. 


End file.
